


The Perks Of Being Your Own Maid

by proboning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proboning/pseuds/proboning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel promised Mary he and Dean would clean Dean's room before they leave for college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks Of Being Your Own Maid

Dean was slow in coming back into the ‘world of the living’ as his mom liked to call it. It’s not Dean’s fault that when he slept, he slept. That’s just the way his body worked, okay?  
  
But this morning was different, something was strange. Well, first off it is way too early to be awake on a Tuesday during summer fucking vacation. And Dean knows this because of the light filtering through his eyelids, but that’s not all. He’s heavier than normal, like his blankets multiplied during the night, oh and he can feel someone watching him.  
  
Well, he only knows one person whose gaze he can physically feel. Dean makes a small noise in his throat and nuzzles forward into the neck he knows is in front of him. His suspicions are confirmed when his nose hits warm skin and gentle fingers come up to slip through his hair. “Good morning, Dean.”  
  
Dean mumbles something he thinks sounded like ‘go back to sleep Cas’, but not even Dean can be sure of that. Cas’s hand stops its carding as he tries to decipher what came out of his boyfriend’s mouth, Dean makes a displeased noise at that and pushes his head against Cas’s fingers.  
  
Cas chuckles a little and takes his hand from Dean’s hair to push himself onto his back. “Ca-aaas.” Dean isn’t whining, really he isn’t.  
  
“Come, Dean. We have a long day ahead of us, as it seems.” Cas responds, moving off the bed completely.  
  
Exhaling his acceptance of the fact he’s not getting anymore sleep, Dean sits up to look over at his boyfriend. “What are you talkin’ about Cas?”  
  
Castiel looks around the room pointedly, Dean follows his gaze. So, his room isn’t the cleanest in the house, but it’s not horrible. “We have to start packing your things today, Dean.”  
  
“That’s not gonna take all day! Maybe an hour. I shouldn’t be up right now, Cas.” Dean complains ungracefully flopping back onto the pillows. Dean doesn’t need to be looking to know Cas just rolled his eyes so hard he might’ve sprained something.  
  
“Dean. I promised your mother we’d clean this room as we pack.” Cas intones, his voice a serious monotone.  
  
Dean groans and turns over, smushing his face into the soft pillows. “Why’d you go and do that, Cas?”  
  
Castiel stares down at Dean’s form, an amused spark in his unearthly blue eyes. “Because it’s the least I could offer after having to deal with you for eighteen years.” His voice is as serious as ever. Dean doesn’t even grace that with a reply, simply huffing and ignoring Cas completely. Castiel slips off his coat and slides up Dean’s body, draping himself so his breath is hot in the boy’s ear. “Dean,” Castiel’s voice has dropped to that octave that does such warm, nice things to Dean’s body. “if you get up now and help me pack your things, I’ll blow you later. It’s been such a long time since I’ve done it.” Which is a lie, Cas blew him a few days ago while Sammy was picking up some book from the library. Getting a blow job in the library parking lot is just that sort of naughty that makes getting caught worth it, if you‘re dumb enough to get caught that is. “You’d like that, right Dean? Losing control of yourself as I take you apart with my tongue. Maybe, if you do good enough, I’ll open wide and let you fuck my mouth. Just take all you give until you come down my throat with that hot little gasp you always make.” That noise, Dean knows, can make Castiel come even if he hasn’t been touched. “Sound good, Dean?”  
  
If the half hard dick in Dean’s boxers is any indication, yeah, it sounds good. “Cas…” Dean breathes, dragging out the ‘a’.  
  
“I promise, Dean. The work will be so worth the pay-off.” Cas’s soft voice trails off, tilting a little at the end, making the offer sound so much better that it is. Though, really, you can’t get much better than a blow job. Especially a blow job by Cas. Really, the only thing better is getting fucked by Cas. And Dean’s sure he can arrange that too.  
  
“Okay, Cas, I’ll make you a deal.” Dean ventures, moving his head so his voice is no longer muffled by the pillow. “If you go get me a cup of coffee and let me wake up, I’ll clean my room. But if you get me the coffee and we finish by-” Dean looks over at his bedside clock (8:17am), then around at the mess. “- 4:30, including lunch, you add fucking me to the payment.”  
  
Dean smirks as he sees Castiel’s pupils expand. Oh he’s so getting fucked. “Alright, Dean, you’ve got a deal.” Dean nods once and holds out his hand to shake on it, but Cas smirks and seals it with a kiss instead. Not just a touch of lips either, but a dirty, wet, and promising kiss. After ensuring Dean’s lips to be pink and swollen, Cas slips from the bed and leaves Dean to lie under the sheets almost fully hard.  
  
“Fuckin’ bastard.” He grumbles, pulling on the jeans hanging from the corner of his desk. Castiel comes back a few minutes later and hands Dean a cup and a donut, taking a seat in the desk chair. “Well, Cas, what are ya waitin’ for?”  
  
Castiel tilts his head a little to the left, squinting his eyes as he studies Dean. “I’m not starting until you finish.”  
  
Dean shrugs, taking such a large bite from the donut half of it disappears into his mouth. “Shuit yerself. Ish yer pleasure thoo.” Cas just smiles, a fucking knowing smile, like he knows exactly what Dean’s doing. Which he probably does. But he doesn’t say anything and waits for Dean to finish.  
  
Dean swallows the last of his coffee and sets the cup on the floor next to his feet. “So Cas, where do you suppose we start, then?” He asks, glancing at Cas’s still form.  
  
Cas is staring at the cup Dean deposited to the floor, then looks up to meet Dean’s gaze. “How about there.”  
  
“Got it.” Dean gets up and begins gathering up all of the dishes that have ended up in his room since the last time he cleaned it. When was the last time Dean cleaned his room? It couldn’t have been since Christmas break junior year, when his dad said he couldn’t have the Impala as a present until it was spotless. Dean cringes at the thought of the things they may find under all of this crap.  
  
After taking the dishes down to the kitchen (it took both of them carrying armfuls, twice) and starting up the dishwasher, they begin picking up stray clothes. Castiel’s currently going through a pretty big pile under Dean’s window. “Dean,” he says, holding something in his hand. “I believe you were supposed to return this.” Dean takes a step closer and realizes Cas’s holding a copy of A Tale Of Two Cities. A library copy of A Tale Of Two Cities.  
  
Dean shrugs, cracking a smile. “Too late now. You think we could burn it?” He asks hopefully.  
  
“Dean.” Castiel says, his displeasure seeping into the word.  
  
“What? I hated that book.” Dean defends, scowling at Cas’s tone. “It was the biggest waste of time I’ve had the displeasure of existing for.”  
  
Castiel rolls his eyes, but sets the book gently on the bed. Dean’s always thought it kind of weird how careful he is with borrowed books. Or any books for that matter. “Perhaps Sam will need it in a few years.” He decides, turning back to the pile of clothes he was separating. “Dean, you aren’t planning on taking all of these clothes, are you?”  
  
“Well I guess not considering they’re on the floor and I have no idea where most of this stuff came from.” To prove his point he holds up a shirt with some logo for a business in Utah. Dean’s never even been to Utah. He squints and shakes his head at it before tossing it into the t-shirts pile.  
  
“I believe some of these are actually mine.” Cas admits. “I think I’ve seen some of my hoodies, and I ’m sure I found a pair of old swim trunks. From freshman year, if I’m not mistaken.”  
  
Dean looks at him with head cocked, mouth open and brows furrowed. “How did I come in possession of a pair of your swim trunks from freshman year, man?”  
  
Castiel shrugs a shoulder. “Maybe you borrowed them and forgot to return them. Continue working, Dean. It‘s almost lunch time.”  
  
*  
  
  
They take a short forty-five minute lunch/Dean convincing Cas to make out with him for ‘just five minutes Cas, c’mon’ break and continue. All the clothes have been moved into piles of ‘clothes Dean wants to keep’, ‘clothes Dean wants to throw out or donate’, and ‘where the fuck did these even come from, Cas?’. The weird things is that Cas usually actually knows where the clothes came from. He’s got the greatest memory of anyone Dean’s ever met, and he’s been there for as long as Dean can remember.  
  
Dean begins shoving the ‘clothes Dean wants to throw out or donate’ pile into a trash bag while Castiel begins picking up paper and trash, putting them into his own trash bag. “Hey Cas,” Castiel looks up at Dean as he’s sorting through paper’s on Dean’s desk, raising his eyebrows in question. “You nervous about moving out and, you know, away?”  
  
Castiel tosses a few of the sheets of paper into the bag. “Not really. I know my parents will provide assistance if we need it and both of the colleges we’ll be attending are good schools.” Good Dean’s ass. Cas got into Stanford. Can’t get too much better than that. “Plus, I will be with you. So, no. I’m not nervous or worried at all.”  
  
Dean stares at Castiel for a long moment, taking in the serious and confident set of his face. He nods once, his head falling forward heavily. “Good. Good.” He turns back to his bag, still feeling Castiel’s gaze.  
  
“It’s going to be fine, Dean.” He says quietly, his voice hard, assuring. “Your mom and dad will be fine. Sam will be fine as well. I know it‘s not the same as having you around, but he will always have Lucifer.”  
  
Dean scoffs quietly. “Your brother just wants in my brother’s pants, Cas.” Which is disturbing considering how young Sam is and how old Luci is, but Dean knows Lucifer won’t touch Sam until he’s old enough to want it. Dean would kill him.  
  
“That is true. But he will still be there for Sam.” There’s a silence while neither of them move or speak. “And I’m sure he will beat up anyone who does your brother wrong.”  
  
Dean can’t help but laugh at that, it’s true after all. And Luci’s got a mean right hook, Dean’s got some experience with that. “Thanks, Cas.” He smiles over at his boyfriend and best friend, one of the few genuine smiles he’s shown this summer.  
  
“Of course, Dean. It’s what I’m here for, after all.”  
  
*  
  
Dean steps into his room, looking around at his and Cas’s handiwork. The closet door is actually closed, the floor cleared and vacuumed, and the sheets changed and the bed made. He nods as he walks further in. “I think we did a pretty good job here, Cas.”  
  
“I believe we did too, Dean.” His lips twitch into a ghost of a smile. “Now I believe it is time for your payment.”  
  
Dean’s dick gives a little twitch in his jeans. He forgot about the payment. Cas watches as Dean swallows, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Dean closes and locks the door, taking a few steps closer to Castiel. He glances at the clock on his side table, then shoots a smirk at Cas. “Well, lookie there. It seems we made my little deadline too.”  
  
Castiel tilts his head, and even from a few feet away Dean can see his pupils blow and begin to take over the deep ocean blue. “I guess we should begin then.” His voice grows husky and the next words out of his mouth are so raspy and warm it’s like liquid fire to Dean’s groin. “My fucking you would work better without clothes, don’t you agree?” Oh yes, Dean agrees. He agrees completely, and he shows it by practically tearing the shirt from his back.  
  
With rewards like these, who wouldn’t take one for the team and clean their room? Dean’s not too proud to say he doesn’t have the willpower to turn away with certain offers on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this.  
> This is only my third work in the spn fandom, so I hope I'm doing okay. :)  
> Also, it's un-betad, I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
